percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Fifty-Four of Doom
The fifty-fourth chapter of Eternal Destiny Iris Message Discussion: Part Nine "Of course not," she said. "Our old team was the Skylar Squad - there's never been a team that powerful." CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR OF DOOM "So did you see Dana anywhere?" Rune asked Nilstrim. "I'm afraid not," she said. "She could be anywhere. She could even be..." "No, I don't think so," Caitlyn said. "Edison might think she's dead, but our Dana's stronger than that. She's not going down easily." "You know, it's a shame," a man behind them said. Nilstrim and Team Triangle turned to see Edison standing there. "After the little Watergirl delivered you to me, she couldn't sign the papers saying the deal had been met. All those years of working for me... and she never got her end of the deal. Looks like I'm here to stay then." "With all due respect, only if you can get past us," Roy said. Edison grinned. "You think a Waterboy like you stands a chance against me? Ha!" "You guys go ahead," Rune said. "Find Dana. I'll take care of Edison." "You sure you know what you're doing?" Fred asked. Rune nodded. "Good enough for me. Come on, let's move!" The four of them continued down the hallway while Rune faced Edison. "Time for you to go down, North." "You don't have to fight me, you know," Edison said. "You'll only get yourself killed, and for what? The sake of a Watergirl? You could join me whenever you like." "That 'Watergirl' has a name. Dana. And she's my friend. There's no way I'm joining you. Horse!" Nothing happened. How was Rune still not strong enough to summon a horse? "Monkey!" The Monkey emerged from Kalései ''and looked at Edison. "Master Devon, what is our objective?" "My friends are doing something but can't get caught," Rune summarized very quickly. "So we're fighting this guy to keep him from catching the others." "Understood," Monkey said with a nod. He jumped onto Edison's shoulders and started beating him with his bare hands. Then Monkey flew off Edison's body with a strong force. "Wind," Edison said. "A little power I inherited from my father, Jupiter." "Every power has some weakness," Rune countered. "Horse!" When, again, nothing happened, he planted his feet firmly on the ground so the wind wouldn't affect him. In response, Edison blasted him with a current of air that knocked him off his feet and sent him flying out a window and onto the ground. "And now..." Edison said. "''Astrapí̱." A bolt of lightning emerged from the sky and struck Rune where he lay on the ground. Rune bounced into the air and fell again. "Now for the Waterboy, the Man in Black, the shipwright, and finally our old friend Dana." He left Rune lying there and proceeded. Rune's breath grew lighter and lighter until he finally closed his eyes. Links 'Eternal Destiny ' 'Previous Chapter: Chapter Fifty-Three of Doom ' 'Next Chapter: Chapter Fifty-Five of Doom ' Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 15 July 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page